Désolé
by Woshi
Summary: C'est dur de prendre concience de ses actes cruels.Et plus encore de se faire excuser.Gaara s'excuse mais ne veut pas être pardonné par Lee.Pourtant,celui ci a le coeur sur la main et ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'en vouloir à quelqu'un GaaraxLee FirstFi


**Désolé**

Auteur: Fago-Chan

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Naruto n'est pas à moi mais ce n'est pas grave, cette série est très bien comme ça

Genre: Romance, YAOI, un peu Drama mais rien de méchant, pas de guimauve horriblement gnangnan, ou juste un tout petit peu (promis), ça tire peut être vers le OCC mais je ne l'ai pas fais exprès

Pairing: Oserais je l'avouer: GaaraxLee. Un couple qui n'est passez représenté(snif)

Situation: Après le combat contre Kimimaro, Lee et Gaara discutent mais leur dialogue est coupé par le combat entre Sasuke et Naruto. J'ai décidé de prolonger le dialogue(bon,je sais que le trois quart des personnes se foutent de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais moi,ça m'interessait,na)

Note 1(annonce): Bon, faire une fic yaoi avec des personnages aussi secondaires, c'est pas futé mais bon, il y a suffisamment de SasuNaru dans ce site, un peu d'imagination, que diable.

Note2(attention): C'est un OS sans prétention mais qui me tenait à keur (L) :p. Et pour une fois que je ne torture par les héros XD.

Note 2(fait précis): D'après la situation, mettez cette scène à la fin du tome 24 et également à la fin de l'épisode 127(le bonheur d'avoir l'anime et le manga qui se suivent)

Note 3(pour rien dire): Première fic sur Naruto, celle là passera,c'est promis.

Note 4(enfin): Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux après l'avis de Gaara sur ces gens qui vénèrent une personne au point que celle ci deviendrait plus importante que leur propre vie. Plus un bruit, plus un mot, le néant total. Le combat contre leur ennemi les avait tout les deux épuisé et même si l'envie d'engager la conversation les prenait, il leur faudrait quelque seconde pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils en profitèrent pour récupérer un peu et attendre les secours sous l'ombre de l'arbre, à l'abri du soleil.

Le rouquin posa alors son regard sur Lee pour remarquer que ses blessures étaient plus conséquentes que les siennes. Il vit alors son bras et sa jambe gauche recouvertes légèrement de sang qui souillait les bandages et la combinaison. A ce moment, comme tout à l'heure, l'image de lui en train de tenter de le tuer à l'examen de sélection des Chuunin avec sa technique refit surface. Il se souvenait très bien combien il avait été en colère lorsqu'il était allongé sur le côté, son armure fissurée de partout, ordonnant à son sable de faire disparaître celui qui avait osé le mettre dans cet état pour toujours. A ce moment, que de haine et de rage ont envahit son cœur.

Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait reprit un peu de conscience, d'humanité, maintenant qu'il commençait enfin à devenir moins cruel, une vague de culpabilité le submergea, comme tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas vraiment quels difficultés dont le fauve de jade de Konoha avait parlé celui ci avait traversées, ni même comment il avait réussi à s'en tirer, mais il savait une chose: tout ceci était sa faute. Lee ne semblait pas remarquer son regard insistant sur ses plaies, en fait, il avait les yeux fermés. Gaara décida que c'était le moment idéal pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire:

-"Lee, je suis désolé."

Le concerné ouvrit ses yeux noirs avant de les écarquiller face à l'excuse du ninja de Suna. Il mit peu de temps à comprendre, le regard azure sur son bras gauche lui mettant la puce à l'oreille. Il tenta de cacher sa gêne, croyant que ces paroles était dû à ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, et lui annonça d'une voix réconfortante:

-"Ce n'est rien, je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ça. »

Face au sourire sincère du garçon brun, Gaara se sentit encore plus désorienté. C'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait ses moyens mais il continua tout de même:

-"Je sais qu'à cause de moi... tu as dû endurer beaucoup de difficultés et... ça me gène.

-"Mais, enfin Gaara, ce n'est pas entièrement..."

-"Que t'es il arrivé exactement?" Coupa le garçon à la jarre.

-"Et bien... hésita Lee, j'ai eu le bras et la jambe gauche fracturés et également des problèmes au niveau de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais écoute, reprit il avant que Gaara ne reprenne la parole, c'est vrai que c'est ton jutsu qui m'on causé ça à mes deux membres, mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est uniquement à cause de moi, j'ai utilisé une technique interdite que je savais dangereuse pour ma vie. Et c'est les séquelles de cette technique qui m'ont causé le plus de problème !"Termina-t-il, espérant soulager le Ninja du pays du vent.

-"Mais c'est par ma faute que tu as dû recourir à cette technique. Si je n'avais pas été aussi insensible, tu n'aurais pas eu à utiliser ce Jutsu interdit et tu n'aurais pas à subir tout ça."

Une ambiance glaciale tomba entre les deux ninjas comme une pierre. Lee ne se défendit plus, Gaara du Désert avait d'une certaine manière raison, mais ce qui était fait est fait et ce n'est pas bon de resté bloqué sur le passé. En plus, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de rancœur contre lui, Rock Lee était connu pour pardonner facilement, une qualité que même Neji lui a en quelque sorte reconnu (en précisant seulement après que ça le rendait trop gentil et donc, trop faible).

Gaara, de son côté, se renforça dans ses convictions. Quoique dise Rock Lee, c'était sa faute et il savait qu'au fond de lui, Lee devait lui en vouloir. Il brisa le silence en lui annonçant justement que c'était son droit de lui en vouloir.

-"Enfin, Gaara !" Scandalisa Lee mais laissant sa phrase en suspens, sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue. "Bon, pour t'avouer franchement..."

Il allait enfin lui dire qu'il était responsable de ça. Gaara en était persuadé.

-"... cet obstacle m'a permis de devenir plus fort, et ça, je dois le reconnaître, c'est grâce à toi."

Le rouquin releva la tête, clairement étonné par cette révélation et attendit que son vis à vis s'explique:

-"En fait, tu vois, je suis devenue plus fort car j'ai prouvé qu'on pouvait se relever même si toutes les chances nous avaient abandonné et que rien n'était joué d'avance. J'ai aussi apprit une vertu importante dans la vie d'un ninja: la patience. Et même si j'ai encore des progrès à faire, je sais que toujours vouloir presser les choses n'arrange rien. Je l'ai appris en utilisant cette technique interdite contre toi alors qu'il était trop tôt et en voulant m'entraîner pendant mon rétablissement. C'est grâce à ça que je suis là aujourd'hui."

Il termina sa phrase par un sourire, espérant mettre fin définitivement aux tourments du Ninja du sable. Celui ci n'avait pas réagis pendant la déclaration et était resté ferme dans son expression. Il reprit la parole:

-"Tu ne sais pas tout, Lee. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je m'excuse mais aussi pour autre chose."

Le concerné se redressa, un peu curieux de savoir pour quelle autre raison Gaara s'en voulait. Il ne savait pas tout? Que pouvait bien vouloir dire cela? Devinant sa question muette, Gaara prit une inspiration pour se donner du souffle mais aussi du courage:

-"En fait, pendant le mois qui précédait la troisième épreuve, et plus précisément, la veille de celle ci, j'ai tenté de t'assassiner. Tu ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde si Shikamaru et Naruto ne seraient pas intervenu pour m'arrêter. Après leur avoir raconté mon passé, j'ai également essayé de les tuer eux aussi, et toi avec mais ton maître, ce fameux Gaï est intervenu juste à temps sinon... Et ne te méprend pas sur ma raison, je ne voulais pas te tuer parce que tu t'étais défendu contre moi lors de notre combat ou même que tu m'ai touché, mais simplement parce que j'en avais envie"

Lee avait écouté son récit jusqu'à la fin, de plus en plus surpris au fur et à mesure que le Ninja aux cheveux roux s'expliquait. D'abord, il n'arriva pas en croire ses oreille que Gaara aie tenté de le tuer simplement. Puis, il mit du temps avant de comprendre que c'était vrai et la stupeur figea ses traits mélangé à de l'angoisse. Maintenant, il ne savait plus comment réagir, Gaara le devança

-"Crois-tu toujours pouvoir me pardonner alors que je t'ai attaqué lâchement pendant ton état de faiblesse et que j'ai tenté à la vie de tes amis? Dis moi,peut on pardonner à un _monstre_ ?" Il avait prononcé ses paroles froidement et durement comme si il ne _voulait pas _être pardonné.

Lee trembla de tout son corps et serra les poings rageusement. Il semblait en colère mais ce n'était pas de la haine, ni même de la rancune, ça ressemblait à de la déception et peut être de la tristesse. Il leva sa tête vers son vis à vis qui ne crut pas à ce qu'il voyait: Lee pleurait. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il pleurait qui le troubla mais plutôt qu'il semblait pleurer pour _lui_. Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis ce fameux jour ou la personne qu'il croyait commencer à aimer avait attenté à sa vie.

-"C'est... c'est de la foutaise tout ça! Même si tu m'aurais tué, je ne t'en aurais pas voulut! Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir! Tu n'es pas un monstre! Tu es quelqu'un de bien! Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça !!" Hurla le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Gaara, choqué, ne put rien dire, d'ordinaire silencieux, ça ne changeait pas trop, sauf que là, c'était involontaire. Les paroles troublantes de Lee lui bouclèrent le bec, du moins, pendant un moment. Il reprit un masque impassible après quelques minutes, après avoir réfléchit. Lee n'avait pas bougé devant lui et le regardait rageusement, le mettant au défi de lui demander de lui en vouloir une nouvelle fois. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui, le força à s'assoir correctement et déclara:

-"J'ai quand même une dette envers toi, quoique tu en dises et je ne sais pas comment la payer. Ton esprit innocent n'acceptera sûrement pas d'argent ou autres choses matériel, et comme je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie, je ne vois pas grand chose d'autre." Il se retourna vers le brun et le fixa dans les yeux.

-"Mai..." Un doigt pâle lui coupa la parole.

-"Ne dis plus rien, laisse moi juste effacer ma dette et, par la même occasion, te prouver quelque chose. »

Sans un mot, ni rien, Gaara saisi Lee par les deux joues avec beaucoup de tendresse et l'embrassa doucement. Mais son baiser ne resta pas longtemps chaste car il introduisit sa langue chaude et humide dans la bouche du brun étonné, presque choqué de cette attitude. Le rouquin n'eut pas besoin de le maintenir fermement pendant le baiser car Lee ne se débâtit même pas, il se laissa aller au baiser sans résister. Lorsque le rouquin alla titiller sa langue, il réprima un frisson tellement c'était... _bon_. Il se laissa allé à cette sensation plaisante et se laissa engloutir complètement, bougeant quelque fois la tête pour permettre plus de contacte entre leurs lèvres et leur langue. Gaara explora sa bouche de partout, faisant gémir le garçon. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que Gaara pouvait si bien embrasser.

Finalement, le garçon aux yeux bleus se sépara de lui, un filet de salive les liant encore l'un à l'autre.

Ils ne dirent rien, encore essoufflés par ce baiser surprise. Ils se regardaient simplement face à face, les yeux à présent gorgés d'envie, la bouche ouverte. Haletant encore, Lee dit:

-"Gaa... Gaara... c'est... c'est tout pardonné."

-"J'en... suis ravi." répondit le concerné

-"Mais Gaara... ce baiser..."

-"Chut, ne dit rien." coupa le rouquin

Il se rassit correctement contre l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé, sa jarre reposant tranquillement à côté de lui. Puis, d'un geste ferme mais tendre, il obligea Lee à s'allonger pour que sa tête se repose sur ses jambes. Celui ci, trop étonné et fatigué, se laissa faire. Gaara se risqua à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux coupé au carré puis, ne voyant aucune réaction, il commença à le caresser doucement, sentant le garçon habillé en vert se détendre complément sous le massage.

-"Dit moi... Gaara." fit il d'une voix embrumée

-"Hum?"

-"J'espère que les autres vont réussir."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, Temari et Kankuro se sont mis en route. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être amélioré et à mon avis, ça doit bien faire une heure que leur adversaire doit être K.O"

-"Oui..."

Lee regarda une dernière fois le rouquin, le baiser, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Gaara l'avait embrassé. Peut être... était il... amoureux? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûre, il avait aimé l'embrasser, et il aimerait recommencer. Peut être qu'une autre fois, il recommencera.

Ce qu'il lit dans les yeux cernés de noir le réconforta et le sourire de Gaara le remplie d'une douce chaleur qui lui fit un bien fou. Un jour, sûrement, quand tout ira bien, ils pourront mettre les choses au clair. Ce moment était précieux, il allait le savourer jusqu'au prochain. Car il y en aura un prochain.

C'est une promesse.

* * *

Trop contente, j'ai réussi à ne pas caser un "Ze t'aime pour toute la vie" dedans (du moins, pas explicitement XD). Bref, voili voilou, je trouve cet OS un peu court mais bon, je suis plus douée pour les OS que pour les histoires. Enfin, non, puisque mes OS ont toujours des fins ouvertes... parce que je ne sais pas écrire de fin sans être guimauve TT (alors, je ferais que des Death Fic, gnarkgnark...)

Et j'ai réussi à caser ça dans un moment critique de l'histoire!

Oups, je m'égare.

Bref, voila, c'étais une fic sur Naruto par un auteur qui espère une ou deux rewiew :). Soyez zentils sivouplait :3


End file.
